Some Girls Do
by DanceDiva
Summary: James attempts to win over Lily once again. Is this the one time when he gets it right? LJ oneshot. Based on the Brown Sawyer song Some Girls Do. [Complete]


A/N: This is a James/Lily one-shot. I was listening to "Some Girls Do" by Brown Sawyer and thought of this little fic. I hope you like it.

**--Some Girls Do--**

Lily Evans sat beneath the beech tree at the edge of the lake, chewing softly on the end of her quill. Her auburn locks moved about her face in the subtle breeze. A small smile appeared on her lips as she turned the quill to parchment and finalized her last answer to the assignment she had put so much hard work into. She rolled up the parchment, pleased with what she had done, and put it carefully into the school bag sitting beside her.

A presence filled the space to her left. A warm, very masculine, body pressed up against her arm. Her green eyes locked with the hazel ones next to her. She eyed up the boy, taking in his unruly black hair and his robes that were clean despite what he put them through on a daily basis, and his shirt was unbuttoned at the very top, showing off a bit of skin that further down would be toned from Quidditch.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" he remarked, drawing his arms close to his body and leaning back on them. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes against the sun's rays.

"Was," Lily corrected.

His eyes snapped open, locking her gaze. "Now, Evans, no need to be crude. I was just exchanging pleasantries."

"Puh-lease," she scoffed. "You couldn't be pleasant even if someone had engrained it into you. And if you wouldn't mind, Potter, I still have homework to do."

James Potter, otherwise known as the charmer, Quidditch Captain, and Marauder, looked at her school bag and then back at her. His eyes twinkled as he said, "I happen to know, Evans, that you just finished your last assignment. Now how would you like to come watch some of us fly?"

He leaned toward her, brushing up against her arm where she could swear she saw sparks. But she must have just been imagining it.

"What do you say? Come fly with me."

Lily knew the infamous Potter grin when she saw it. And there was no way in hell that she was going to fall for it.

"Hmm…let me think about it…" she put a finger to her chin, as if she really was contemplating going with him. But a second later she replied with a curt, "no."

"Well since you considering it so thoughtfully, I guess I should leave you to your nonexistent homework," James said, lifting himself from the ground along with the broom that she hadn't even noticed was lying on the grass at his side. "If you happen to change your mind, you know where to find us."

He winked at her, before grabbing his broom and hoisting himself gracefully on top of it. Lily rolled her eyes, not quite understanding why James was so infatuated with her. There were plenty of other girls that would honor him like the god he thought he was and she wouldn't even give him the time of day.

Lily noticed him peer over his shoulder at her, but his gaze shifted to her left and a smile graced his lips that Lily knew signaled Potter mischief. Lily followed his line of sight and saw a small group of girls, possibly fifth years, walking their way. Seeing the light in James' eyes, Lily knew he was about to show her how incredibly talented he was and that some people recognized it for what it was, even if she didn't.

Propping her feet up and leaning back against the beech tree, Lily watched and waited for James to make an utter fool of himself, as she knew he would.

He glanced her way again, sending her that Potter grin, and rocketed into the sky. The fifth years stopped to watch as he reached nose-bleed altitude and then dived back to the ground, rolling on his broom to avoid a crash landing. There was a small thud and Lily knew he had not performed the move as he wanted to. James was lying spread eagle on his back, his broom a foot or two away.

Lily laughed as James lifted his head just far enough to see the girls giggle at his failed attempt and walk away, trying to hide their laughter behind their hands. James covered his face and Lily knew he was too embarrassed for words. She walked up to him, her shadow being cast across his slender form.

"Well, they were sure impressed with you," she said, suppressing her amusement in her voice but failing to do so as it shone through in her eyes.

James looked at her, seeing her mirth in her features. He shot her a quick glare, but took her offered hand appreciatively. "Thanks," he said, grabbing his broom and brushing off the dirt from his shaky landing. "And I don't care what those girls think." Lily held back a laugh, snorting quietly into her hand. "Fine, don't believe me; I could care less." Lily knew he was lying. "Those girls might have laughed at me but _those_ girls didn't," he pointed out a couple of girls who looked supremely concerned. "You know, I might be a bit wild and crazy—"

"A bit?" she interrupted. "I think that's just _a bit_ of an understatement." She smiled and he shot her another dirty look.

"Yes," he continued. "Some may consider me to be reckless and untamable." He started to circle around her. "But some girls like that," he whispered into her ear. She ignored the shiver that traveled up her spine.

"Really?" she asked as he faced her. "Why would they?"

He shrugged his shoulders, and for a quick moment Lily thought he looked positively adorable. His cheeks still betrayed a hint of his previous embarrassment, and his hair held little pieces of grass within its tangled mess.

"I don't know. Other people would say that moves like that are just to show off."

"Now who would think that?" she said, plucking grass from their current home in James' hair.

"Just some people. They're not important." He grabbed her hand and Lily inhaled sharply. "Because some girls like a bit of adventure." He ran his thumb against her palm, sending Lily's heart racing. She tried to pull away but James wrapped his hand around her wrist and brought her closer to him. "Come fly with me," he said softly as if it was a secret between just the two of them.

She nodded, unsure why she was agreeing to go with the boy she despised. He hopped onto his broom as she had seen him do just moments earlier. He held his hand out for her, taking it tenderly as she joined him on his broom.

"Since when have you been a gentleman?" she asked him, speaking softly into his ear. She saw him tense before he spoke nonchalantly.

"I've always been a gentleman; you've just never noticed." She rolled her eyes at him. "Now hold on tight. This is going to be quite a ride." His eyes lit up.

"James Potter. Don't you dare pull a stunt like you just tried. I'd rather not end up in the hospital wing," she demanded, anxiousness lacing her voice.

He merely grinned at her and said simply, "Hold on."

She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist as they shot off from the ground. A tiny surprised squeak left her lips. She buried her face in his back, tightening her arms around him. She wouldn't look down; she wouldn't.

"You're not afraid of heights? Are you, Evans?" he spoke, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Are you laughing at me?" she said into his back.

"Maybe." He let out a small chuckle.

Lily lifted her head just enough to speak clearly, "If I weren't afraid to let go for a moment, I would hit you."

"Now you wouldn't want to do that," he told her. "Because then I couldn't do this…" He leaned to his right and caused them to spiral. Lily shrieked and buried her face once again in his back. He guffawed loudly, having too much fun at her expense.

James put them right again. Lily yelled at him breathlessly, "James Potter! I'm going to hex you for that the moment we land!"

"Too bad you left your wand in your book bag," he pointed out.

"Damnit!" Lily hit her head softly into his back, declaring herself the daftest witch in all of Hogwarts.

James laughed at her. Again.

"And you can stop laughing at me anytime." She said bitterly.

"Sorry, Evans. You're just too damn cute for your own good. And could you lessen your grip a bit? I can't breathe."

Lily gasped, not realizing she was holding him so tightly. All her previous anger with him evaporated as she pulled away and watched James inhale and exhale deeply. "Thanks," he said, regaining normal breathing.

"I am so sorry," she said.

"It's not a big deal. Actually I think I deserved that, especially after pulling a three-sixty when I knew you were afraid of heights and flying." James placed a gentle hand on hers and looked back briefly to smile at her.

Lily released the breath she hadn't known that she'd been holding. "Good," was all she could think of saying. They flew on a bit longer in companionable silence. Lily chanced a look down and gasped, not in fear but in delight.

"Now you see why I love flying so much," James said, reading her reaction perfectly.

Lily rested her head on his shoulder, taking in their surroundings and wishing it could go on forever. But no matter how much she wished it, too soon James was leading them into a slow descent.

James touched his feet softly to the ground, holding his hand out for Lily to take. She unwrapped her arms from James' waist and felt the warmth leave her. One touch and her body tingled. He took his broom in one hand and wrapped his other arm casually around her waist.

She didn't move to slap him as she would have before; instead she turned to face him, feeling her heart start to race and her skin warm where he was touching her. Unconsciously, her tongue trailed her lips, wetting them. He watched the small movement ravenously, and Lily's breath quickened considerably.

In a flash, James dropped his broom and pinned Lily up against the wall of the Quidditch stadium. All of Lily's previous thoughts about James left her as she felt his body press closer to hers. She wanted to feel his lips on her and to know him as she never had before.

He ran the pad of his finger gently along her cheek. She was lost in his hazel eyes, trying to determine whether they were more brown or green. His hand slid to the nape of her neck and he moved closer still. For one fleeting moment, she thought he was teasing her, the way his hand was tickling the small of her back was torture.

And his lips were touching hers.

Lily gasped against him, shocked. Her head was spinning and her body was on fire. His lips were so soft on top of hers. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, rising up on tip toe so that she could be closer to him. His hands were weaved into her hair and they grazed playfully along the exposed skin by her hips.

No matter what she did, she could not get close enough to him.

Voices were approaching. But they're so far, she thought; it's fine. He's here; you're here; that's all that matters.

But she had clearly not realized just how close they really were.

"Come on, Prongs," a voice interrupted them. "Stop snogging some pretty girl. We've got Quidditch practice," Sirius said.

Damn Sirius, Lily thought. Awful timing!

James pulled away reluctantly to glare at his best mate and voiced Lily's thoughts. "You've got the worst timing in the world, mate. You just ruined a one in a lifetime moment."

Lily could feel her cheeks reddening as she peeked out from behind James.

"Wait. What?" Sirius asked, scratching his head. He saw Lily standing behind James, her hands tentatively resting around his waist. His eyes widened considerably in surprise, his mouth gaping like a fish. "Hey, Evans," he managed to spit out. "Okay, I'll be leaving you two now." He looked back at them again, shaking his head in disbelief. "Never thought I would see that. Now I wish I _hadn't_ seen that."

Lily giggled, blushing crimson. She played with a strand of her hair and knew she looked like she just had the best snog of her life. And, hell, they would be right!

James turned back to her with the look that said he seriously wanted to hex his best friend. He took her hand and rubbed his thumb across her red cheeks. Lily could not remember ever seeing him so happy. "You know what?" he asked. She looked at him questioningly. "Some girls don't like guys to be so forward."

Lily smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Yeah, but some girls do."

A/N: Well there you go. A bit of a Lily/James fluff to satisfy you until the next chapter of The Prophecy is posted. I hope you liked it. And I have not abandoned chapter 11; I've just been really busy. But it is half-way finished and I hope to have it posted in another week or so. So please review and maybe I'll feel like updating instead of doing my homework.


End file.
